


Looking back

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: It's been awhile [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, M/M, Slight spoilers for s04e01 Dark moon, but not really established? Well Derek doesn't remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek talk about his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s weird for Stiles. Sitting here, watching Derek eat actual junk food. Watching him in general as a fifteen year old kid. When they found him it had been such a relief for Stiles. He couldn’t bear it had something happened to the wolf. Well, something had happened he wasn’t expecting this. Derek looked up and Stiles looked away quickly. It wasn’t missed by Derek.

“You’ve been staring at me since we got back. Do you know me or something? Were we friends?” Derek asked. And Stiles wanted to tell him, ‘Yes! We are. We’re so much more than that though.’ But he didn’t. Didn’t want to freak the kid out, especially since he couldn’t remember who Stiles or anyone was. The last thing he remembered was Kate finding him in the woods. That was it.

“Uh. No. I know your family. Or knew your family.”

Derek still thought Talia and everyone were alive. No one had it in them to tell him otherwise. Not even Peter. With whom Derek couldn’t believe had aged. The jokes between them reverted back when Derek did. It was a side of Peter and Derek that the pack hadn’t seen before.

Derek placed the pizza back on the plate. “Speaking off, where is my mother? I want to see her. I want to see how she looks now. And dad, and Cora. She must be seventeen now right? And Laura. I want to see them all.”

Stiles faked a smile. He wanted to save him from the hurt, tell him that he won’t be seeing Talia. Or his dad, Or even Laura. Well not Laura because of his crazy uncle. But Cora. Yes. He could tell him about Cora.

“Actually Cora’s in South America. On a…Um Trip with Laura. So who knows when you’ll see them again. And your mom and dad…I don’t know kid, when they will be back.”

Derek pushed away from the table and stood up, Stiles followed suit. He missed his boyfriend. A lot and he couldn’t come out and tell him.

“Mind if I stay over tonight? I really like your dad. He’s cool. Reminds me of my own.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Stiles mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

“How you doing?” Sheriff asked Stiles as he headed to get the blankets out of the hall closet. Stiles helping him.

“Fine.” Stiles shrugged. “Fine as anyone could be in this situation. I mean my boyfriend is sixteen again, he thinks his family is still alive and I can’t tell him that Kate killed them all. He keeps asking about his mom.”

John shut the closet door. “Look, I’m actually glad that he’s sixteen. I didn’t like you dating someone his age.’’ Stiles rolled his eyes. “But I know this might be hard on you. He doesn’t remember you. At all.”

“I know.”

They stayed silent for a while. A loud ‘boo ya’ came from the living room and Stiles smiled. Derek had never been into watching any sport and now you couldn’t drag him away. He popped his head around the corner seconds later.

“Mr. Stilinski. The patriots just scored. And Stiles where are the Oreos?”

“In the second cupboard. Can you reach it?” Stiles asked. Derek was shorter than he was before and Stiles knew that he couldn’t reach certain things.

“Nah. I got it. Thanks though.’’

The moment he left Stiles headed into his room. It was the first time that Derek was staying over and he needed to hide all the pictures that he kept of him and older Derek. He didn’t want him asking questions.


End file.
